


Logically Speaking

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a proposal, in a mostly Vulcan fashion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Spock looked from the ornately written invitation to the one who had given it to him, raising an eloquent eyebrow.

"This is not concerning my inadvertent abuse of your presence on Genesis. Nor is it a matter of gratitude for my mentorship," he surmised from the serious look upon her face. "The logic, even, speaks eloquently for itself. Yet I find myself mildly curious as to the reasons you set upon this path."

Saavik let the corner of her mouth turn up in the barest acknowledgment of her amusement for his questioning. "The logic is meant to speak for itself, to others of our society. You are correct in your observations on all matters. The invitation is for personal reasons, I do confess. I admire you. We have spent enough time, both on duty and off, in one another's presence to understand where limits must stand. And, of all the potential partners that now exist, you are the only one who has experienced encounters similar, or more severe, to those that have stressed my emotional control in the past."

They both knew her phrasing indicated the loss of ones that had mattered enough to make the invitation a moot point. He did not state this, merely folding his fingers and reaching out. It was answer enough, as she returned the gesture that humans considered a Vulcan 'kiss' between wedded or courting partners. 

"I accept your invitation to wed you, Saavik."

There would be formalities with the family, but as far as they were concerned, the match was now made.


End file.
